Naruto, criado por el clan Uchiha y Reencarnación del Shinigami
by XxAiden-FrostexX
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Naruto hubiera sido criado por el Clan Uchiha y tuviera dos hermanas biológicas y sus padres siguieran vivos pero no le hicieran caso


**Capitulo 1: El Nacimineto de un Demonio**

-Era de noche y estaba una Kushina abrazando a sus tres hijos en el hospital con una respiracion entre cortada por culpa lo que ocurrio con el incidente del Kyubi solo queria ver a sus hijos a salvo ya que los tres eran Jinchurikis bueno en verdad solo lo era uno Naruto ya que el tenia solo el alma de la bestia y sus dos hermanas el chakra del Bijuu mas poderoso el gran Kyubi no Kitsune pero que Naruto tubiera al zorro solo significaba que el seria el punto de mira de aldeanos llenos de dolor y rabia ya que no sabia que le esperaba en el futuro-

 **-Noche anterior-**

-Minato estaba apunto de realizar el sello de la parca el ser espiritual que imponia terror estaba mirando a un Minato aun asustado-

-Que quieres mortal? Espero que sea importante... -dijo con mucha molestia el shinigami-

-Shinigami-sama deseo que selles el alma del Kyubi en mi hijo y que dividas el chakra del Kyubi y lo selles en mis hijas

-El shinigami miraba al rubio frente a el con una sonrisa- (parece que mi encarnacion a nacido...) esta bien pero tengo algo que te puede agradar Yondaime... -con una sonrisa maniatica-

-y de que trata Shinigami-sama? -dijo dudoso-

-Yo me quedare con el alma de tu hijo sera de mi propiedad desde apartir de ahora y si te niegas me marchare -dijo con una sonrisa-

-E-esta bien Shinigami-sama... -dijo aun dudoso el por que un dios de la muerte desearia tanto a du hijo-

-entonces el contrato esta sellado... -dijo con una sonrisa maniatica mientras del suelo salen unas cadenas hechas de huesos con un aura morada saliendo de ellas mientras atan al zorro de nueve colas mientras del zorro sale un aura roja la parte Yang que entra en una de las hijas del Yondaime, Naruko y otro aura naranja la parte Yin entra en su otra hija Mitsuki mientrasbotro aura azul con la forma de un zorro rugiendo entra en Naruto y al entrar en cada uno aparece un sello pero el Shinigami aprobecho para seguir al alma del zorro y sellarse dentro de Naruto pero el shinigami se dio cuenta que su chakra era enorme ya por el hecho de ser Uzumaki si eso le sumamos su chakra monstruoso al ser un dios mas el poco chakra del Kyubi el sabia que el niño moriria asi que le puso diez sellos supresores de chakra que se irian habriando en momentos dificiles o dolorosos por los que pase el niño claro con un entrenamiento que el le daria -

-Naruto empezaba a llorar mientras su pelo cambiaba a blanco y sus ojos azules celestes cambiaban aun azul casi blanco sin vida y su palidez le daba un aspecto de un muerto mientras dejaba de llorar aun asi se seguia pareciendo a Minato en los rasgos fisicos de la cara-

-Minato llevo a sus tres hijos junto a Kushina al hospital para el chequeo-

-mientras tanto en el subconscinete de Naruto-

- **Ya me volvieron a sellar esos malditos humanos...Como los detesto a todos espero algun dia** **salir de este mocoso y poder matar a todos... Juro que me vengare del maldito Minato...** -dijo el Zorro muy molesto-

-el Medico llego con los tres resultados- tengo una noticia buena y una mala... Creo que empezare por la buena, bueno sus dos hijas estan en perfecto estado ya que al ser Uzumakis tienen una cantidad avismal de chakra aparte de ser unas Jinchurikis eso se multiplica pero lo raro es que lo controlan bastante bien seguramente sean unas prodigio...Pero su hijo tiene una cantidad de chakra minimo casi ni se mantiene vivo seguramente que muera a no ser que no gaste mucho chakra claro eso queda en su opinion...

-Kushina rompio a llorar sabiendo que su hijo no podria usar chakra pero lo que la preocupaba era que el tenia al verdadero Kyubi y si no tiene chakra no podra controlarlo aun asi no podia hacer otra cosa nada mas que confiar en el-

-Kushina abrazaba a sus tres hijos pero sabia que uno de ellos tendria una vida dura-

 **-Cinco años despues-**

-Se encontraba un Naruto en su habitacion de color gris con las ventanas rotas y llena de telarañas, en su cama llorando ya que sus hermanas le volvieron a golpear y meterse con el por su apariencia, Naruto sollozaba mientras tapaba su cara en la almohada- Y-yo no... Yo no hice nada... Yo no tengo culpa -se limpiaba las lagrimas minetras respiraba fuerte, todo esto era visto desde una jaula por un zorro con cierta seriedad- se que soy un monstruo...Se que no merezco vivir pero yo no pedi esto... -seguia llorando recordando como sus padres cada vez que se iban a entrenar o de compras o de picnic siempre le dejaban en casa y cada vez que salia siempre se llevaba una paliza por parte de los aldeanos cuando volvia a casa con la ropa rota por culpa de las palizas se llevava otra por parte de sus padres que no envidiar a las que recibia en la calle-

-Naruto estubo llorando asta que sus ojos se secaron por la falta de lagrimas tenia los ojos inchados y rojos de tanto llorar- Lo siento Oto-san, lo siento Oka-san por ser un estorbo y un monstruo... -seguia llorando aun cuando le dolian los ojos y las heridas que tenia en todo su cuerpo que no eran pocas- lo siento Naruko... Lo siento Mitsuki... Lo siento por ser un mal hermano... -seguia llorando asta quedar dormido-

 **-Unos dias despues-**

-se encontraba un Naruto tirado en el suelo con varias heridas por todo el cuerpo que eran curadas por el chakra del Kyubi que poco a poco se iba recuperando, Naruto apenas podia moverse pero fue salvado por dos Anbus muy fieles a Minato se lo llevaron al bosque y lo tumbaron bajo un arbol alli pudieron ver las heridas por todo el cuerpo y esos ojos de no haber podido dejar de llorar a los dos Anbus se le rompieron el alma-

-Itachi-san que hacemos con el niño? -Dijo Shisui serio-

-Itachi miraba a Naruto- lo primero sera limpiar esas heridas y curarlas...

-Shisui levanto al niño en brazos y lo llevaron asta la mansion Uchiha donde vivia Itachi-

-Itachi llamo a la puerta-

-Mikoto habrio la puerta con una sonrisa- Hola Itachi -con una calida sonrisa-

-Hola Oka-san -dijo Itachi seriamente pero se notaba su felicidad al ver a su madre-

-Hola Mikoto-san -dijo Shisui con una sonrisa algo triste-

-Hola Shisui-san -se puso algo mas seria al ver la cara del amigo de su hijo- paso algo?

-Itachi se hizo aun lado dejando ver aun niño de cuatro años lleno de heridas graves algunas hechas con armas otras por Jutsus y otras a base de golpes usando la misma ropa sin haber sido lavada por mas de un año probablemente-

-Mikoto se llevo las manos tapando su boca negando con la cabeza no queria creer que eso era verdad ella habia visto masacres habia matado y habia visto cosas terribles pero eso... Eso la superaba-

-Los dos entraron a la mansion tumbaron al niño en el sillon y le quetaron la camisa dejando ver un cuerpo mal nutricionado y hecho polvo ya que tenia huesos salidos de su lugar costillas rotas heridas terribles y lo peor era la palabra "Demonio" puesta como a los animales de granja al rojovivo-

-Mikoto empezó a llorar mientras miraba al pobre niño- quien es este niño?

-Es Naruto Uzumaki...El hijo del Hokage -dijo Itachi seriamente-

-pero si el Hokage solo tenia dos hijas? -dijo sin creerlo-

-Crees que el Hokage dejaría saber que tiene un hijo, y que esta en este estado? -dijo Shisui serio-

-No...No lo aria -dijo Mikoto sin creerlo-

-Naruto estaba en su subconsciente- donde estoy? -miraba como unas tuberías iban todas aun mismo lugar el caminaba asta llegar frente a un gran jaula dejando ver unos enormes ojos rojos frente a el-

- **Mocoso parece que por fin llegas aqui...** -dijo una voz claramente molesta-

-Quien eres? -pregunto Naruto-

-El zorro pensaba en que contestar asta que se le vino una buena idea- **que quien soy?...Yo soy la causa de que te odien y de que te quieran muerto, soy la razon de tus padres te odien, soy la razon de todo tu dolor... Soy el Kyubi** -dijo el zorro con una sonrisa-

-El Kyubi? La bestia que fue asesinada por el Yondaime? -pregunto dudoso Naruto-

- **Por que llamas a tu padre como si no lo fuera?** -dijo el zorro-

-por que no merezco estar en esa familia...Soy solo un estorbo...Soy un maldito monstruo -dijo Naruto con la mirada baja-

-el zorro empezo a reir- **Tu un monstruo? No me hagas reir mocoso...Tu no eres un monstruo lo que pasa es que los aldeanos te confunden conmigo...**

-si es mi culpa...Por mi culpa tu fuiste sellado y es mi culpa por haber nacido es lo que dicen los aldeanos... -dijo Naruto-

- **Puede mocoso...Si es tu culpa que yo fuera sellado pero tambien es tu culpa que ellos siguan vivos...Si no fuera por ti ellos ya estubieran muertos por que los hubiera matado con mis propias manos** -dijo el zorro con odio en sus palabras-

-Pero me siento solo...

- **Mocoso yo igual me siento solo... Crees que me gusta estar encerrado dentro de una jaula?** -Suspiro el gran zorro-

-Naruto se acerco a la jaula y arranco el sello- ahora eres libre...pero prometeme que no volveras a dañar a nadie... No quiero que mas personas sufran como yo

-el zorro se soprendio por lo que hizo el humano frente a el- **(este mocoso se parece al viejo...) me que dare mocoso...Te criare, ese corazon tan puro no debe morir eres el segundo humano que tiene mi respeto...**

-Naruto se sorprendio- lo dices enserio?

-el Zorro asintio con la cabeza- **Si me gustaria criarte como a mi cachorro... Pero hay alguine que te quiere conocer**

-Con intriga- quien me quiere conocer?

-Yo... -dijo una voz tetrica y tenebrosa minetras de detras salia una persona tapada por una tunica negra sujetando una guadaña-

-quien es usted? -pregunto Naruto-

-Yo soy la parca el dios de la muerte o mejor conocido colo Shinigami-sama -dijo esa voz-

-y que hace usted en mi insconsciente? -pregunto Naruto-

-Bueno cuando selle al Kyubi dentro de ti yo me selle con el ya que necesito contarte algo importante y al sellarme tuviste esa apariencia... Pero lo importante es que eres mi reencarnacion y vengo a hacerte dos regalos...

-Dos regalos? -pregunto el peliblanco-

-Si dos regalos... Primero cierra los ojos

-Naruto hizo caso y cierra los ojos-

-La parca paso su mano esqueletica sobre los ojos del peliblanco dejando salir un aura negra de la mano- ya puedes habrirlos...

-que me hizo? -pregunto Naruto-

-Te di el Dōjutsu del clan Uchiha el Sharingan pero a diferiencia del normal este no malgasta la vista y lo puedes usar como si fueran tus propios ojos normales... Pero aun asi malgasta mucho chakra asi que no te lo recomiendo...Y el otro regalo es... -Un tornado de llamas negras aparecen dejando ver una katana de un mango negro con el Kanji en rojo sangre "Zorro" y "Shinigami" el acero de esta espada era negro y era muy afilada y era capaz de usar como ataque a distancia las llamas del Amaterasu- y por ultimo no es un regalo era algo que tu ya eras capaz de hacer al estar yo sellado dentro de ti como es los sellados de la parca y Jutsus prohibidos que necesiten de mi poder del Shinigami como el Edo Tensei...

-Naruto sonrio- gracias Shinigami-sama!

-Nos las des ya que al ser mi reencarnacion todo esto debe ser tuyo ahora si me permiten me voy a trabajar... -desaparecio en unas llamas negras-

-bueno Kyubi-san yo ya me voy ya que no se donde estoy...

 **-esta bien por la noche hablamos y no me llames Kyubi-san...**

-Y como le llamo?

- **Kurama... Kurama es el nombre que me dio mi padre...** -dijo recordando al sabio de los seis caminos-

-esta bien Kurama-Oto-san esta noche hablamos -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

-Naruto abrio los ojos mirando a los tres Uchihas- d-donde estoy?

-Estas en mi casa... -dijo Itachi reciviendo un golpe de Mikoto-

-No hables asi al pobre Naruto! -dijo Mikoto seria-

-quienes son ustedes? -dijo Naruto sentandose en el sillon-

-estas en la Mansion Uchiha y yo soy Mikoto Uchiha el es mi hijo mayor Itachi Uchiha y el es su amigo Shisui Uchiha y los dos te han llevado asta aqui ya que estabas muy herido...

-Ya veo... Muchas gracias Mikoto-san... -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa melancolica-

-que ocurre Naruto-kun? -pregunto Mikoto-

-Bueno es que ahora no puedo volver con mi ropa destrozada a casa o mis padres me castigaran... -Dijo Naruto triste-

-No te preocupes puedes pasar aqui la noche -dijo la Uchiha mayor-

-Lo siento pero no quiero molestar...Y no me merezco que sea tan amable conmigo... -dijo Naruto triste-

-por que dices eso? Todo niño merece amor... -dijo Mikoto mirando seria a Naruto-

-por que soy un Demonio...Un Monstruo, un Asesino... -dijo Naruto triste-

-No lo eres... Es que esos idotas no saben lo que dicen - dijo la Uchiha abrazando a Naruto-

-Gracias Mikoto-san me quedare por esta noche -dijo con una sonrisa menos melancolica-

-No las des...Creo que te mereces esto...No te mereces una familia tan mala, si algun dia quieres te puedo criar como mi hijo -dijo acariciando el pelo del peliblanco-

-Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar y abrazar a la Uchiha- Gracias Mikoto-san!

 **-Mañana siguiente-**

-Estaban desayunando los cuatro ya que Fugaku estaba de mision, Izumi estaba durmiendo en casa de los Namikazevya que era amiga de las dos gemelas y Sasuke estaban durmiendo en casa de Shisui ya que era amigo del hermano pequeño de Shisui-

-Oye Naruto... -dijo Itachi-

-Pasa algo Itachi-san? -pregunto el peliblanco-

-Hoy te entrenaremos para que te puedas proteger de los aldeanos y puedas huir de ellos... Ya que lo hable ayer con Shisui... -dijo el Uchiha estoico-

-Naruto miraba a Shisui-

-Este asintio con una sonrisa-

-Naruto salto de felicidad- Si!

 **-Unas horas despues estaban en el campo de entrenamiento-**

-Bueno primero entrenaremos tu estado fisico... Ya que no es el mejor -dijo Shisui-

-Primero ponte esto... -pasandole cuatro pesas de diez kilos cada una-

-Corria dando vueltas a Konoha con las pesas hacia flexiones, adominales y sentadillas estiramientos por las mañanas asta que cayese la noche y los findes de semana se la pasaba estudiando el mundo shinobi, artes marciales, matimaticas, psicologia humana y- estrategia en batallas-

-Naruto estubo entrenando a diario durante cuatro meses sin parar hasta caer desmayado aun por las noches entrenaba con Kyubi en su subconsciente tecnicas de estilo Katon-

 **-Cuatro meses despues de el entrenamineto Fiscico-**

-Naruto tenia un cuerpo muy trabajado ya que no solo entreno sino que que preticaba Taijutsu en todas las artes marciales asta volverse un esperto-

-Naruto estaba hablando con Itachi y Shisui-

-Itachi-Sensei de aqui en adelante que entrenaremos? -pregunto con mucha curidosidad-

-Bueno ahora que tienes un Taijutsu un fisico decente te entrenare en Ninjutsu y a controlar tu chakra-

-Naruto estaba aprendiendo los Kage Bunshin y el Henje, junto algunas tecnicas del clan Uchiha como el Katon, Goukayu no jutsu y el Katon, Housenka no jutsu-

 **-Naruto tardo un mes en controlar su Chakra y otros dos meses en dominarlos todos los jutsus que le enseñaron-**

-Naruto ya sabia escalar arboles sin usar las manos y podia caminar sobre el agua tendria la habilidad de un Chunin recien graduado-

-La relacion entre Naruto, Sasuke y Izumi no podria ir mejor ya que los tres se querian como hermanos y ya era como parte de la familia ya que pasaba mas tiempo en la Mansion Uchiha que en la Mansion Namikaze-

 **-Una semana habia pasado desde que tuvo su entrenamiento en Ninjutsu y dentro de poco seria el cumpleaños de Naruto y sus hermanas-**


End file.
